A Hero's Heart
by dazzeling diamond
Summary: Hercules may have come out a hero, but he also chose to become mortal. Living with Meg, his one and only, and being an accepted hero on Earth, they've got it all. Of course, something sinister is lurking...certain Gods' are more vengeful than others...
1. An Unexpected Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Hercules, however any characters that I have made up, do belong to me.**** Neither do I own "Work it out" by Beyonce. I suggest that you listen to the song with the link on my profile, in case you haven't heard it already.**

**As Greek mythology is an incredibly complex thing, where one tale may have many versions, there may be mythological characters which I may have tweaked the stories of, present in this story.**

**Chapter 1: **

**Prologue**

It had only been a month since Hercules had defeated Hades, and proved himself a true hero on earth. Oh it was a time for rejoicing and rejoicing we were, when my sisters and I were invited by the Gods to party it up, deity style, on Mount Olympus. I, Calliope, and my sisters had been _extremely_ busy, after all, Hercules was _all_ the artists wanted to write about! So naturally, I, Muse of Epic Tales, of Poetry, of Eloquence and Language…well, I was pretty booked up! My sisters were also equally occupied, fleeting about from one historian, playwright or comic to another.

It certainly was a time to regale, to delve into entertainment. Just about all of Greece was swept up in the spirit of heroism, and the courage that was born from the first true Hero, Hercules. My sisters and I, well, we'd been keeping an eye on our baby boo...Consider us his Godmothers! He was happier than he'd ever been, living with Meg in that fabulous villa of his. Philoctetes was the same as ever, wise-cracking and nymph chasing. Tee hee, oh they certainly were a happy bunch! Occasionally we'd catch up with Pegasus for lunch on Mount Olympus, and he'd fill us in all the Herculean happenings.

Oh, it definitely was an era of enjoyment…However; my sisters and I, particularly my sister Melepomene had a bad feeling about what was to come.

Why don't I start from the beginning? So baby, here goes…

* * *

"Dayyyy-um Girl!" burst Thalia, Muse of comedy "Oo-hoo-hoo, gimme some of that suga su-ga!" She shook her posterior with splash of vigor. Calliope, the beautiful long-legged Muse of Epic Tales, strode over to her stout drooling sister. 

"Now, Thalia! You're blocking everyone's view!" reprimanded Calliope, ushering her sister away from the statue of Hercules.

The five Muses had been invited to dine on Mount Olympus by Zeus, to celebrate the achievement of his son Hercules. In honour of Hercules's victory, the blacksmith to the gods, Hephaestus, whom they affectionately called Heph, had built a beautiful statue of the demigod out of gold and platinum, which Thalia was now cosying up to.

Melepomene, Muse of Tragedy, strutted over to both her statues and pried them away from the statue. She tossed her knee-length black hair behind her.

"Now! It's our day off, can't we chill up here in Zeus's digs without an argument?" she burst.

Calliope nodded, Thalia too, albeit grudgingly. Olympus was beautiful, or rather, heavenly, to be cliché. The beautifully moulded floating cloud palace was more than divine. It was surrounded by more clouds, with the colour and smoothness of golden peaches. Waterfalls cascaded out of clouds shaped like white marble. This place wasn't a cloud with a silver lining, it was lined with gold, pure gold!

Just then the remaining two Muses appeared Terpsichore, Muse of Dance and Clio, Muse of history. "Sup girls! What's poppin'? Where is everyone?" sang Terpsichore, smoothing the black tendrils sticking up on her head. The five Muses walked together, up the heavenly stairs and towards the golden gates to Zeus' 'Crib', as Thalia liked to say.

Just then a little blue God with wings and equally blue glasses flew by. "Girls! There you are!" he exclaimed "Thank Zeus you're here, Apollo's been demanding some entertainment, and well, they nearly made me do my Narcissus impersonation, you know the one with the hairbrush? Well…It wouldn't go down to well with Mr.Heavenly himself!"

The Muses laughed. Calliope stepped forward; take her place as the leader. They strutted up the marble steps, while the little winged messenger opened the gate for them.

"Don't worry Hermes. Boo, we always gotcha back," Thalia called out, her deep voice full of confidence and zeal.

As the five sisters entered the inner sanctum of Olympus, Clio noted that Zeus' really had thrown a grand soiree. Wine was pouring out from several fountains, of which Dionysus was indulging freely. The turnout of deities had been pretty fantastic, besides the twelve Gods and Goddesses who were Zeus' regulars, many of the lesser known, but just as entertaining divinities had shown up, enjoying Olympus in full. Everywhere one looked, there were statues of Hercules, in various heroic poses, but the one that took precedence above all the others, was one of him and Meg, holding hands.

"Bah," blurted Thalia, gesturing at the Meg rendered in gold "I got more game than _her_!" Calliope threw a disapproving look at her shortest sister. Then, upon a flirtatious glance from Apollo, she turned her scowl into a smile.

"Apollo, baby!" she said happily, strutting over to the Sun God, while Thalia stuck her tongue out at her. Clio and Melepomene giggled, they adored the antics of their sisters. Just then Zeus, the King of 'em all appeared next to the two giggling Muses. Solid and muscular, Zeus had a presence which could not be ignored, even by the other Gods. His purple toga set of his sparkling eyes beautifully, and his white beard made him more distinguished than anything else.

"Clio! Mel!" He boomed "How are my girls? Enjoying the party?"

"You bet!" replied Clio, 'Mel' nodded alongside her sister.

"Girls, looks like it's time for your musical number, we've all been waiting for it!" responded Zeus, a bigger twinkle in his eye. Just at that moment, Hera approached, her fuchsia sparkling like her pride in her son.

"Clio, Melepomene, it is so good to see you again, you really should come around more," Hera spoke warmly.

"Oh we would, but it's a tough job, you know? Inspiring artists, bestowing talents, singing about Herc'…" listed Melepomene.

Hera smiled, taking her husbands' hands. "Well, I do how we'll see a musical item from you girls…oh, it looks like Calliope is all set for it," she pointed at their sister on the stage, Thalia and Terpsichore in their places. Melepomene and Clio hurried over to the stage, aware that Calliope was never happy to start a musical number late, especially not in front of such a divine crowd!

Then Hermes appeared, complete with his saxophone, drum and maracas. Calliope ushered Melepomene and Clio into their places, then turned to the audience. She truly did love the pedestal style stage they had set up from the clouds. The deities in the crowd all turned to face the five Muses on stage.

"Apollo, baby, this is for you!" called out Calliope. The handsome God just winked at her, sending a ripple of whispers and smiles amongst the gods.

"Hit it Hermes!" she yelled. Hermes started the funky beat with his drums, playing a sexy staccato with his saxophone at the same time. Calliope and the girls started dipping their shoulders to the soulful beat.

Then Calliope sang, _"How you doing honey baby? You know I don't ask for much but_, _for a girl spending time alone can be pretty rough. But I hear a knock on my door; you know it's yours for sure…"_

"They're excellent, aren't they darling?" Hera remarked, to her husband

"The very best!" said Zeus.

"_Is y'all alright?" _Sang all the Muses, snapping their fingers _"I don't know, but I know what's happening to me girl! Is y'all alright?"_

"_Uh," _Thalia grunted mid-song_ "break it down now!"_

"_See you gotta work it out? See you gotta work it out! A brotha gotta work it out!"_ they sang together, grooving to the jazzy rhythm.

"_Child_, blow your horn now! Come on, _Child,_ BLOW YO' HORN NOW!" Calliope belted out, her voice ringing throughout Olympus, and possibly all of Greece.

At the end of the number, everyone applauded, particularly Apollo, who'd been eyeing Calliope from the start. Partying Olympus style was certainly something else!

A few hours had passed, most of the Gods were drunk, particularly Dionysus, but of course, everyone expected that from him! Hermes was trying to chat up Aphrodite, which he always did, and always failed. Calliope had disappeared with Apollo, while her sisters continued to enjoy the immense banquet. Melepomene and Athena were discussing Grecian fashions while Terpsichore was somewhere on some cloud, dancing to her own tune.

Clio, the Muse of History was absorbing it all; after all, it would go down in the history books as the party of all parties! Truly, she was happy to have been invited to an Olympian party, but she couldn't help feeling the Gods' had forgotten the real purpose for the party, which was to celebrate Hercules' triumph over his trials, and his worth as a hero. Perhaps she herself would have to remind others, starting with all the historians on earth.

"Clio, whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Thalia asked inquisitively.

Clio sighed, smoothing her ponytail. "Nothing, just that we ought to be celebrating Hercules' victory, not drinking fountains of wine,"

Thalia chuckled, a deep rumbling kind of chuckle "True. Say, do you know where Calliope has gone?"

Clio giggled "She and Apollo were makin' eyes at each other, I'd say she's wherever he is!"

Just then, Melepomene came running towards her sisters. "Girls, we got a problem…" she squeaked in a panicky voice.

"Slow down, honey," Thalia said calmly, stuffing her mouth with ambrosia "Ok, now go,"

"I've just heard some very bad news," Melepomene cried, although she was trying to keep her voice down.

"_What_?!" Thalia and Clio burst in unison.

"_She's_ back…" Melepomene whispered. Thalia and Clio's faces darkened as though the sun itself had been exiled.

"That ain't good," whispered Clio "Definitely ain't good.

* * *

Hades was pacing. Much of his time as Lord of the Underworld, had been occupied with relentless pacing in his chambers. His flaming hair sent sparks hotter than brimstone, flying in every direction. From his chamber window, he spied Charon, the ghostly ferryman rowing his boat smoothly over the River Styx. Hades' glance remained on Charon, who rowed continuously, ushering deceased mortals into their next phase of life without relent. It forced Hades to look around, look around at the bounty bestowed upon him by his dear brother, Zeus, King of the Gods. 

His eyes glazing over, what he had once convinced himself was, melancholy charm, Hades felt a cauldron of anger bubbling inside him as he noted the lair in which he lived. Darkness was one word that came to mind, as well as morbid, well…hell. The enormity of the River Styx glowed with the same pallor shade of blue as its dead occupants, now only served to infuriate Hades. Everything was made of stone dark as midnight, and had an almost dripping atmosphere to it. It was always cold, in the Underworld.

_Getting out of the dead river is no piece of ambrosia!_ Hades thought in frustration, recalling how long he'd spent dragged down in that river of dead souls. Striding away from the window, he approached the large map of Greece, inbuilt into the carved black stone of his chambers. The intricately carved map was near useless to him now. After Hercules had come out a 'hero', Hades immortal blood had boiled like lava, sending him into near incurable rage. But now, it was empty. He felt as dead as the Underworld he lived in. So, he paced. He wandered constantly around the dank chamber, never leaving the room, except for to feed Cerberus.

"Your most lugubriousness…" gulped an odd voice, possessed by a stout reddish creature with an arrow-ended tail.

"Panic!" he yelled, accentuated by a burst of his flaming hair. Hades turned around, his ebony robes swirling with him "I told you, under no circumstances, to disturb me during my— er, thinking time,"

Pain, who'd never become used to his masters' theatrics, still shuddered fearfully. "Uh, Your morbid Excellency, you see—"

"PAIN, WHAT PART OF 'GET LOST' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?" thundered Hades, his voice echoing throughout the entire bleak Underworld.

Just then, a green stick-like creature appeared, with the same arrow-ended tail as Pain.

Pain turned to this green creature. "Panic, tell'em, tell boss, he's—"

Hades turned to his minions, his height increasing at a rapid rate, as well as the heat of his hair. Without hesitation, he shot several swords of flames out of his sharp fingertips.

"Now, now, now, is this how you treat your minions? Really, Hades, you ought to be ashamed!" spoke up a new voice. It was an odd sort of voice, husky, yet as slick as oil.

Hades returned to his normal height, and spun around. His eyes widened as they fell upon the owner of the voice.

"What's the matter, Hades? Don't remember me?" she said.

Hades stood, his minions frozen behind him, as he faced his visitor square on

"A pleasure, as always…Medusa,"

* * *

**Ok, Chapter one isn't the best I've ever written...but I'm just warming up. Don't worry, I will actually focus on Hercules, Meg etc later. If you haven't heard the song used in this story, you can check out the link on my profile. Read and Review! Luv you all!**


	2. Lurkings and Letters

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**A/N: Because Greek mythology is an incredibly complex thing, where one tale may have many versions, there may be mythological characters which I may have tweaked the stories of, present in this story.**

**Also, I'm so sorry to be updating so late. I've been so BUSY. I haven't had time to read ANYTHING non-school related, let alone work on my stories! Give me a couple more weeks, and hopefully I'll be back on track!**

**Recap:**

"I've just heard some very bad news," Melepomene cried, although she was trying to keep her voice down.

"What?!" Thalia and Clio burst in unison.

"She's back…" Melepomene whispered. Thalia and Clio's faces darkened as though the sun itself had been exiled.

"That ain't good," whispered Clio "Definitely ain't good.

_**In The Underworld**_

"Now, now, now, is this how you treat your minions? Really, Hades, you ought to be ashamed!" spoke up a new voice. It was an odd sort of voice, husky, yet as slick as oil.

Hades returned to his normal height, and spun around. His eyes widened as they fell upon the owner of the voice.

"What's the matter, Hades? Don't remember me?" she said.

Hades stood, his minions frozen behind him, as he faced his visitor square on

"A pleasure, as always…Medusa,"

**Chapter 2:**

The God of the Underworld rarely received willing visitors to the Underworld. No one could pass through the Underworld, unless they were dead…or immortal, his visitor, falling into the latter category. Pain and Panic were more stoic than stone statues; something they feared was all too likely, given the presence of Madame Medusa herself.

"Why, Hades, it _has_ been far too long!" The gorgonian woman hissed, sauntering towards the Lord of the Dead.

She looked different to how Hades remembered her. As much as those mortal playwrights likened her face to that of a disfigured bull, possessing reptilian skin and eyes the same shade cold black stones. _Those Muses certainly know how to twist the truth…_mused Hades, unable to deter his gaze from Medusa.

Medusa neared Hades, circling him an interrogating manner. Her presence was nearly as commanding as Hades. She was tall, like the Amazons, but slender, her black gown clinging to her ivory skin, contrasting like the dark night and the luminous moon. Her eyes were indeed black, like black diamonds. Of course, Medusa's most outstanding feature was her head full of snakes. They were long thin snakes, of varying shades of emerald and sea green, falling smoothly to her waist.

"Hades?" Medusa chimed, noting the stunned expression glazing Hade's features.

"Oh yeah, good to see you, Medusa baby. Where have you been for the past half century?" Hades replied, as smoothly as possible.

Medusa's taunting smile returned, quite a jarring sight upon her pallor visage. "What an exaggeration, Hades, dear. It has only been about two decades, since I last saw you…As for where I've been, well," she paused, to gently curl one of her emerald green snakes around a lithe finger "I've been getting my highlights redone, do you like?"

Hades face remained deadpan "Love it, you'll be on the cover of _Deities_ _Monthly_, Pretty soon Aphrodite herself is gonna be kickin' her perfectly lovely self for being beaten to it,"

She laughed, a husky vibrato echoing throughout Hades kingdom, "You're the same as ever, Hades!"

"Good to know," Hades muttered, now becoming slightly annoyed with his conversational partner's utter vagueness "Listen, Medusa, babe, why are you here? Cause, if we can continue this later, that would be _great_, I've got a an X'o'clock with the Fates, and then I'm gonna cruise around my kingdom admiring my bounty, so yeah,"

An amused smile twitched upon Medusa's lips "Hades, _darling_, I'm a busy girl, I'm sure you know that, and I haven't even had a chance to crash Zeus' party yet…so don't mistake my visit here for anything less than important,"

Hades shuddered at the sound of his brother's name. He stared at his surroundings, a grim daze entering his eyes. There was no getting over his idiotic brother's fame and glory, and his lack of aforementioned traits.

"Alright, Medusa," he began, gazing directly into her icy eyes "You have the floor,"

* * *

Sup child, Calliope here! I'll be checkin' you from time to time, after all, a tale this epic needs a breather every now and then. I should know, I am the Muse of Epic Tales, of Heroes, of Eloquence…Alright, I'll stop now.

So as you can imagine, Madame Medusa (Or Snaky witch, as we like to call her) ain't here for no picnic now…and she ain't here to show of her highlights either. Speaking of highlights, I'm thinking of adding a few shades of bronze (In honour of Herc) to my own 'do…whatcha think? Alright, I'm getting off-track again!

I gotta get back to the party, Apollo (He really is a dear, don't believe all those stories you hear about him…well not most of them!) is waiting. Now where did Thalia get to? She's probably raiding the banquet again (figures). Oh well, Melepomene will deal with her. Ok, back to the real reason I'm here…y'all have had the chance to check out Zeus' digs and Hades (Hoo boy), but now the one you really wanna see, right?

Of course, I'm talking bout my baby boo, Herc (Who put the Glad in Glad-i-ator, Hercules!)! I'm more or less here to cross you guys over to Herc's side of the story, which of course, is all good, right now…

* * *

"Alright, 'fess up who ate the last piece of mousakka? If you don't come forward, then so help me I'll—"

"Take it easy, Phil!" Hercules interrupted, lifting the satyr up into the air, causing the goat-man to squirm uncomfortably.

"Hey, I gotta have both hooves on the ground to catch the fiend who took my dinner; I'm betting it was Pegasus…" Phil growled.

Hercules sighed and placed Philoctetes, affectionately known as Phil, back on the ground. Barely a second had escaped before Phil loped off to find his dinner thief. Chuckling to himself, Hercules walked over to the door, gazing out to the villa gardens, where Phil had clearly forgotten all about Mousakka, and was now pursuing the temporary affections of a wood nymph.

Hercules's was surprised to find his chuckle matched with a feminine one, from another direction. He turned, to find his wife, Megara, or Meg as she preferred to be called (Call her Megara and you'd earn a fist in the face), heading towards him. She seemed even lovelier after marriage, married life obviously agreeing with her. Her willowy frame was draped in a sky blue nightgown, and her open auburn locks falling in loose waves down her back. Simplicity, agreed with her as well, something which Hercules had always loved about her.

"He doesn't give up, does he?" she said, still laughing. She linked arms with her husband as they stood at their one of the villa's numerous balconies, this one belonging to the living room, both watching Phil as the wood nymph smiled coyly at him (To which Phil smiled with his tongue virtually hanging out of his mouth), with weapon wielding arm behind her back.

"_Wait for it_," Meg and Hercules whispered in unison.

"EEAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" boomed Phil, his voice loud enough to reach Crete, and perhaps Olympus itself. Meg and Hercules burst into laughter, walking towards the front door, through which Phil had just _slid_ through, his clearly sore derriere appeased by the cold marble.

"She got you this time, didn't she Phil?" Hercules asked, unable to contain his laughter.

"Got him? More like _annihilated_ him," Meg replied coolly, hands on her hips.

"You're one to talk," Phil muttered, as he placed his posterior in gold basin of water.

"Still a little _sore_, Phil?" Meg asked, kneeling next to the Satyr. Phil splashed a sizeable amount of water in Meg's direction. She stood up, laughing "Sorry, I couldn't resist,"

Hercules motioned for her to come with him to go outside, their villa veranda beckoning with the sweeping breezes that passed through, mingling agreeably with the scent of Jasmines.

She nodded, and the pair left Phil and his sore behind inside, and headed outside to the open air. Meg smoothed her nightgown, the wet patches clinging to her skin somewhat pleasantly. They sat adjacent to each other, content with the silence, comforted by each others' presence.

Meg glanced up at the night sky. She loved the night sky, it was more secretive yet more welcoming, than the day. The stars glittered like white petals, scattered with sparkling dew drops. The Moon, she was the mother of it all, the guardianess who always left the light on for those afraid of the dark.

Just then Meg spied one of those white light stars that seemed to be falling from the sky, yet looked like no falling star she had ever seen. It continued to fall, straight down from its place in the sky…and towards them.

Meg wasn't sure whether to panic "Hercules, is that—"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence as the 'star' crashed straight into the veranda, knocking Meg and Hercules' from their seats.

"Pegasus!" Hercules burst happily, a child-like quality entering his voice. The winged-horse stood up, and in a rather canine manner, licked Hercules' face.

"Yep it is," Meg groaned to herself, as she pulled herself up from the ground.

"How's Dad's party going?" Hercules asked, before continuing with numerous questions, from which all Meg could hear was Pegasus whinnying and more babbled words from Hercules.

"Hey Meg," Hercules said, finally acknowledging his wife's presence, and the conclusion of his 'discussion' with Pegasus. "Pegasus says he has news for you?"

"Oh yeah?" Meg murmured, although she liked Hercules' steed now, she was always a little wary of the Equine's abilities to pull pranks.

"He says, and I don't know _how_, he got this, but he says he has a letter from your family…they want to see us," Hercules' finished, her voice sounding confused as to what expression he should wear when gifting such news. Meg never spoke about her family.

Meg bit her lip, and stared at the ground, before muttering inaudibly,

"Oh crap,"

* * *

**So that's it, for the moment! I know it doesn't seem like much, but if you've read my stuff before, you'll know there is plenty more to come! Please Review! You know you want to hit that blue ****button: D…**


	3. Medusa's Maddness

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Sorry for the slow update, just, a lot of stuff ahs gone down (and up!) in between and writing was just, not a priority. Still I'm back, please take it easy on me, it has been AWHILE since I wrote, let alone updated! Thanks!**

**A/N: I have kinda tweaked a bit of Greek mythology about Medusa, so that it could work for my story. Also, the character that Medusa describes is actually a full fledged character from one of my Aladdin stories. Followers of "Love Will Find a Way" will be able to identify her :)**

**Recap:**

_**Hades and Medusa**_

_An amused smile twitched upon Medusa's lips "Hades, __darling__, I'm a busy girl, I'm sure you know that, and I haven't even had a chance to crash Zeus' party yet…so don't mistake my visit here for anything less than important,"_

_Hades shuddered at the sound of his brother's name. He stared at his surroundings, a grim daze entering his eyes. There was no getting over his idiotic brother's fame and glory, and his lack of aforementioned traits._

"_Alright, Medusa," he began, gazing directly into her icy eyes "You have the floor,"_

_**Hercules and the Gang**_

"_Hey Meg," Hercules said, finally acknowledging his wife's presence, and the conclusion of his 'discussion' with Pegasus. "Pegasus says he has news for you?"_

"_Oh yeah?" Meg murmured, although she liked Hercules' steed now, she was always a little wary of the Equine's abilities to pull pranks._

"_He says, and I don't know __how__, he got this, but he says he has a letter from your family…they want to see us," Hercules' finished, her voice sounding confused as to what expression he should wear when gifting such news. Meg never spoke about her family._

_Meg bit her lip, and stared at the ground, before muttering inaudibly,_

"_Oh crap,"_

**Chapter 3: **

Hercules grinned at Meg with unsure enthusiasm. Unable to determine whether excitement was good, considering Meg's lack of discussion on her family, he attempted to restrain what he thought was a great thing.

"Meg, isn't this great? I know you said they couldn't make it to the wedding, but see now they must want to make it up to us, and then," he glanced at Meg, who eyes were still glued to the ground "aaaand…you're not listening…"

Pegasus flicked his head in an equine manner towards Hercules, then Meg, whose face had seemed to have clouded over and was downright sombre. Just then a cold wind breezed ominously through the marble verandah.

Taking his wife's hand in one of his, he used his other to gently tilt her chin upwards, until her eyes, although unwillingly, met his. Even Phil, whose concentrations had been upon the flirtations of a wood nymph, sensed the seriousness of Meg's sudden silence.

"Meg," Hercules whispered softly, causing Meg to wince, not at him, but at herself. Pegasus nickered softly, as he switched from hoof to hoof. Confrontation was not one of his favourite things.

"I'm sorry," Meg said, finally filling in the void of silence "I just…don't want to talk about them, or see them…"

Hercules, Phil and Pegasus exchanged subtle glances. All Meg could do was purse her lips and sigh, oblivious to the puzzlement in their eyes.

"You how I said that they couldn't make it to the wedding…" she began, watching the three of them bob their heads in unison. Then she gazed directly at Hercules, whose child-like eyes currently showed nothing but a mixture of confusion and curiosity. He nodded his head, subtly indicative of his patience with when it came to Meg.

"Well," she said, sighing deeply "That's because I didn't invite them,"

* * *

Hi y'all! You're now _officially _chillin' with the Mee-yuses! It's Calliope, baby, in case you'd forgotten (Not that you would have…). So, by now you've checked in with Herc, Meg and that adorable flyin' foal, Pegasus…oh, and Philoctetes, whose presence is not to be forgotten.

Things are looking pretty good for them, yeah? Well, they're married, settled…they adore Athens, it's all going well…or so it seems.

Now I don't wanna worry you, child, but my sisters and I are still a bit worried, ever since the return of that gorgonian wench (pardon my language!), Medusa. Yeah, I know, I know, the writers all claimed she was mortal…so y'all might be wondering "What the hell (pardon the pun) is she doing in the Underworld, where only dead or immortal can go?" Or you might not be wondering...but anyway. Well…that was a mistake on my part, ya see.

Hoo boy…I kinda inspired this writer who was a terrible speller, but with great ideas…and when we got to talking about Medusa, he accidentally wrote of her being _mortal_, instead of immortal and before I could correct him, his play (About Perseus chopping off her head) was a best-seller in Athens. Then, well, before I knew it we had people boating over from _Syracuse_ just to see it!

My mistake, basically, I should have inspired the guy's spelling…before his play-writing. Hehe… Just thought I'd clear that up.

In any, I can't say too much…Clio and I heading back over to Mount Olympus, we're thinkin' we probably ought to tell Zeus, that she's here…course, I'd hate to ruin the celebrations, I mean, their still partying it up on that fabulous cloud of theirs…Dammit, sometimes I hate being the leader….I tried to convince Thalia to go with Clio instead (I wanted to stay with Terpsichore, she is on the verge of tears…and no one can calm her down except me, aww that poor honey).

Then I remembered how Thalia behaved when we were up there earlier (She loaded up on the ambrosia and wine, all the while whispering in the ear of Hercules…the statue. Yeah. She's prone to distraction)

Well, I'm on my way…I don't know what Medusa's arrival means, but all I know is that her presence cannot be good….speaking of that snake haired siren, it's time y'all checked in with the going-ons of the Underworld…

* * *

Medusa's full lips curved upwards in one smooth, slithery motion "Thank you, Hades,"

The Lord of the Underworld barely managed a twitch in his stoic countenance. Pain and Panic, stood behind their master, clinging to his ebony robes. It wasn't really that they were afraid of Medusa…just one of her snakes seemed to be giving them the evil eye.

"Now, I would want to keep you from your X'o'clock appointment with those darling fates," she chimed, with a hint of a bite on the word 'fates' "so I'll be brief about this,"

Hades groaned inwardly, just then the familiar bell sound of his death-o-meter (the machine that measured the number of souls entering the Underworld). Peering out towards Charon, he saw the ferryman continuing with his relentless rowing.

"Well, Medusa, that would be advisable, because you know, death… it doesn't wait, and I'm kind of responsible—"

"Oh please, Hades, spare me the spiel of responsibility, we both you know can't stand it here. Oh and….how long has it been since Persephone visited?" Medusa's interruption sparked more than flame on Hades' head, it sparked a raging inferno.

Persephone was a touchy subject more him. She was meant to spend six months with him, and the rest…wherever she chose. Well, lately, her choice of surroundings hadn't been the bleak interiors of the land of the Dead. In fact, she was about three months, fifteen days, and two hours and 41 minutes late. Not that Hades was counting.

Truth was, Persephone, who had, despite much of the information floating around on Olympus, truly loved Hades…was really irritated with him after the whole Hercules debacle. Hades hated to admit it, but Persephone liked Hercules and hated seeing Hades' desire to eliminate him. So she eliminated herself from the Underworld…and no one had seen her since. He didn't even remember the last she said to him.

Hades returned to the situation at present, unaware of his flaming head. He'd become so used to it, he hardly noticed it lately, a mark of his increasing anger. Hades paused, no he remembered, Persephone had screeched something about him needing an 'anger management' counsellor, before she disappeared into thin air, right in front of him. Then Hades remembered thinking "I didn't know she could do that,"

"Oh Hades!" Medusa crooned unctuously, removing Hades from his spinning mind. He turned to her, his teeth bared. Medusa's glamour barely faded, she flashed an ivory smile at the flaming God "Listen darling, it's like this, exile as no picnic for me, and yes I got my highlights done and I managed to grow my gold wings back, after those pathetic fools controlled by Zeus had cut them off, for my banishment,"

A wave of interest washed over Hades, his hair finally settling to a cool blue blaze. A quick glance at her back confirmed the presence of two gold wings. He gestured for Medusa to continue, or rather, he gestured for Pain and Panic race to find a throne and push it under her, so she could talk in comfort.

"Very nice Hades, I like your style. I'm going to need a set of minions myself, soon…" she decided, her voice slick as oil. Pain and Panic backed away, from her inspecting gaze, or rather, the numerous eyes of her snakes. "Anyway to return from my point, I was in exile…Hecate too, was rumoured to be somewhere about, she too had been banished,"

Hades cocked his head in reminiscence "Ah yes, Hecate, she was a good friend…"

Medusa waited, her eyes tracing his expression. "Yes well, she was rumoured to be somewhere about. Anyway, I met this gypsy come peddler woman, with a lovely snake around her arm, and of course, you know me…I just had to see the reptile. So then, this woman, I forget her name, Najina…Nalija, oh I don't know, she shows me the snake…Tells me that it's powerful, has some weird powers. Naturally I was sceptical, but alas it was true, she let the slithering creature bite me, and my gold wings grew back!"

"Medusa, you know, I'm loving this story, but I thought it was _going somewhere…_" Hades condescended. Medusa's smile returned as she reclined in the throne, crossing her legs and using Panic as a footstool.

"Don't doubt me darling, of course, this story is going somewhere," she replied, relaxing further "So, I left this peddler woman, not without taking her card, of course. Anyway, it got me thinking, now that I had my wings back…. I should check in with my dear Hades, after all, before I left, we'd been in planning for about two years for, oh, I don't know…" she paused, her snakes standing on end as she shrieked "…WORLD DOMINATION!"

Hades had nothing on Medusa's rage, why she made it seem almost glamorous! She whirled around, her dress twirling with her as she paced, continually shouting at Hades. Her eyes glimmered with an icy rage and her snakes hissed at the end of every sentence to accentuate her anger.

She turned to face Hades, her alabaster skin glowing with a ghoulish luminosity. "Then, I come back, and everyone is celebrating the newest hero…" she spat "HERCULES!? Hades, I cannot _believe_ that you were fooled by an eighteen year old boy, his horse and a goat-man! I leave you for a couple of decades and THIS is what I come back to…"

All of a sudden, her height was twice that of Hades. Staring up at her in what he refused to believe was fear, Hades froze. Immediately, she shrunk back down to her initial size "Sorry…that's a side effect of the snake bite," she answered, without a note of apology in her voice.

"Did you really come back here to yell at me?" Hades said, disguising the quiver in his voice through the volume of his words.

"No," Medusa chimed, unusually calm after such an outburst "I have come for much, much more…"

* * *

**Reviewers will be loved :D **


End file.
